Broken Promises
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Quinn was expecting a lot more from that Thanksgiving, specially an opportunity to see her long time "frenemy". Little did she know that the brunette wouldn't be able to show up and fulfill her promise. Slightly Quinn/Rachel, 30 Day Challenge - Day 1 "You were right about me". Post 04x08.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. FOX, Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuck do. Warnings:** **After 04x08. **

**30 Day Challenge: UN-Love You (1/30) – "You were right about me".** **You can also find it on my Tumblr :3 (link on my profile's description).**

* * *

Quinn touched the cold piano, sliding slowly her fingers through the shining black surface. Her eyes got lost at her own reflection as she traced it with her fingertips vaguely. She couldn't even remember how long it had been since she last visited that auditorium before that holiday when she came back to Lima to visit her family and friends. Except she was expecting everyone to be home for Thanksgiving, so she got pretty surprised when she heard that Rachel wouldn't be coming home and was keeping Kurt with her in New York.

She lifted the lid that was covering the piano keys and let her fingers play some random notes. The sweet melody echoed through the theater and she closed her eyes, letting the music guide her. Once she stops she hears some applauses and opens her eyes to see who was there, seeing the brunette right in front of her.

- That was beautiful, Quinn. – Rachel said with a short smile, leaning on the piano.

- Oh, so now you're here. – She answered a little bitterly. Seeing that the other one hadn't catch her tone, she shook her head and stood up, pulling her into a hug.

Rachel was a little surprised but hugged her back. – Why didn't you appear for the Thanksgiving? – Quinn asked, now looking straight at the hazel eyes.

- I just couldn't. – She broke the eye contact, and Quinn knew why she "just couldn't". And it wasn't because of money or NYADA or anything like what she probably told her parents and the others.

_"Of course you couldn't. After all we're just your friends and family."_ She thought, biting her lower lip.

- I heard you were around and I thought I could come here for a day to see you. – Rachel continued, still not looking at the blonde. – I said to Kurt that he shouldn't bother coming with me because it would be really fast and I'd be back by tomorrow morning. – She looked up to her friend. – You could've used that train ticket I gave you to visit me in New York. – She smiled softly.

- I came back to Lima for the holidays, as _we_ promised.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but shut it the next second. _"Oh_."

- I-I really wasn't able to come back.

- You weren't or you _didn't_ want to? – She shot back. Rachel looked a little confused. – Are you sure you just weren't selfish enough to hold Kurt with you in New York because _you_ didn't want to see Finn?

- What-no! I did it for me _and_ Kurt! Do you know how he _felt_ because of Blaine? – Rachel raised her voice, articulating with her arms. Quinn walked away from the piano, rushing a hand through her hair.

- And that's why he called Blaine before Sectionals?

A brief and uncomfortable silence settled down between the two girls.

- Why are you so mad about it, Quinn? – Rachel touched her shoulder, turning Quinn around and making eye contact; the icy green eyes looking straight at the sad and confused hazel ones.

- I came home expecting to meet everyone again and then I find out that you and Kurt aren't coming back? – Quinn got rid of Rachel's hand and turned her back at the brunette. – I thought that our promises were worth _something_.

- I'm sorry, but-

- No. Just stop with the lame excuses, please. – The blonde took a deep breath. – I'm going back to Connecticut tonight. And I don't know when I'll be able to visit you in NY.

The atmosphere tensed a little and they fell into a deadly silence once again.

- You were right about me, you know. – Rachel said, leaning on the piano and looking at her own feet. Quinn turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

- What do you mean? – She got closer to the other one.

- That time when you said I didn't belong here. You were right: I don't. – The brunette looked up at her with sad eyes.

It took some time for Quinn to remember when she'd said that to Rachel. – I didn't mean that.

- Of course not. – She smiled, rolling her eyes. – But it's ok. That's why I'm also staying at NY for Christmas.

Silence again. Quinn wanted to slap her like she did with Santana. But she wasn't Santana. And she couldn't do this to Rachel. _Her_ Rachel.

- So it's gonna be like this from now on? – She bit her lower lip, looking down and standing right beside Rachel.

- You can still go visit me if you want. – Rachel lifted her head and smiled.

Quinn smiled a short smile back, not so angry anymore, and nodded. – I will. Soon, I hope. But we'll miss you two at Christmas.

- Maybe you could spend Christmas with me in New York. They say the city gets very pretty at this time of the year. – She looked excited now, like they hadn't even argued.

- I think I'll keep my promise, actually. – She saw Rachel look away, a little disappointed.

- I see. – Rachel answered, looking sad. She grabbed her purse from the top of the piano. – It was good seeing you again, Quinn. I miss you. – She whispered at her ear as she hugged the blonde again before leaving the auditorium, waving and smiling kindly.

Quinn smiled back and nodded one more time, until she couldn't see Rachel anymore. She looked again at the piano keys and considered playing another song, but she simply shut the lid and leaned against the piano.

- You're as selfish as you were in the first year, Berry. – She said to anyone, rolling her eyes. – I missed you too.

She shook her head and walked away from the theater. Maybe that conversation would change Rachel's mind, though she highly doubted it. As much as she wanted to spend Christmas with Rachel, Quinn wouldn't be the one to break the promise and let everyone down. She would wait until Rachel decided to make up with Finn and for them to become a couple once again, even if that meant that Rachel wouldn't be available for her. At least she would be able to see her and have a great time with the brunette as she wanted.

* * *

**So thank you for your time! This is the first Glee fanfic I've finished and published and also my first fanfic in English, so please be nice! (; Any grammar/spelling or any other errors, please tell me!**

**Reviews? I swear I don't bite! :3**


End file.
